It's Not Really Stalking
by SlowlyTheWorldTurns
Summary: Kicked out by his mother, Tino is basically forced to move to a rather drab town to practice his Swedish.  Will his findings there result in him getting arrested for his suspicious behavior?
1. Chapter 1

Does anyone actually read these? Most people tend to hate author's notes, but I think they are quite interesting to read. It gives me an idea of what's going on people's minds. Sounds creepy, but it's all good. I'm a bit of a creeper anyways! Well, this is my first fic so; love it, hate it, slam your keyboard into your screen, or do whatever the hell you like!

I want to make this interesting and a bit entertaining on my part, so I want to do a bit of involvement throughout the story. I don't really care about reviews or anything so I won't ask you for that. Instead I'll give you options. The first person to message me something interesting will get to pick a random word or phrase to put in to the next chapter! Whoo! *crowd cheers* I'm not really expecting this to be overly popular, so I don't think my message box will be flooded. So without further ado, enjoy?

* * *

><p>There I was just sitting at a small table all by myself in a small café in the Åland Islands. The weather was a bit dreary as a drizzle of raindrops was a constant downpour. I sluggishly looked out the window at the little droplets that were gently tapping the window. I was in mid stir of my coffee when I saw him. He was a perfect two meters of pure, chiseled Adonis. That short golden halo of hair and those stunning blue eyes hidden behind specs. His bone structure wasn't bad either. I wanted him. No, scratch that.<p>

I _needed_ him.

So what did my little self do? I followed him-but of course. That sounds a little creepy, I know, especially for me. But, I just had to do something that would allow me to incidentally run into him sometimes. Not be like a stalker or anything, just to run into him on occasion accidently.

So there I was, tailing an unknown man of striking features. I would pause here and there, pretending to look at random objects so as he wouldn't suspect. Although he didn't seem to notice anything other than the streets he was going down. He was so focused on getting to his destination, it was a bit scary. Come to think of it, the somber look he had on his face was just a bit frightening. But even with the stern look on his face, no one could deny his handsome features.

And then finally, he stopped. I was across the street just as he reached a small furniture store. The place was dark, but it was still pretty early in the morning so I assumed the owners hadn't opened yet. I half expected him to get disappointed and turn back around. That's when I saw a flash of silver. He had a key! Did he work there? Did he own the place? I had to stop myself from running across the street and practically thrusting myself through the door. I then realized that this officially made a creeper. I was getting too hyped up over some guy I didn't even know. And last time I had checked, I was straight. Well, there goes any ounce of masculinity out the door. Speaking of doors, the closed sign had just changed to open! I looked around and saw that not too many people were loitering around. I looked both ways even though there were no cars around, and scooted my little behind across the street. I took a peek in the windows and found that my prey was nowhere in sight. I sighed and decided to take a look inside anyways.

I walked in and the pleasant smell of wood reached my nose. I let out a small moan as the aroma was rather relaxing. Seeing as if I didn't set off any alarms, I decided that taking a look around wouldn't hurt. There was so much furniture, and the designs made everything look antique. Such intricate patterns; they were so beautiful. I could only imagine just how much time was spent on the complexities. I was caressing a table that I thought was extraordinary when I noticed it. The feeling as if I was being watched suddenly crept on me.

"What are you doing?" Said a deep voice. If I hadn't been scared out of my skin and fallen obnoxiously on the floor, I might have actually taken the time to admire the baritone voice.

There I lay, strewn across the floor. Not only was my face bright red, but I probably had the most ridiculous of looks on my face. I was looking up into those aquamarine eyes that I had admired mere minutes ago. If I had thought they were beautiful before, seeing the hue of them up close nearly sent me to dream land.

"Are you okay?" Came that deep voice again. This time it sent shudders down my body. Could I even muster a reply at this point? That's when I noticed a hand reach out as an offering of aid. A blush rose to my checks.

"Thanks." I managed to utter, taking his hand. He pulled me up with no effort and, me being me and having a weakness for muscles, smiled up at him admiring his strength in my own mind.

"You're pretty strong." I imagined that my face had a pretty stupid grin right around now…

"Umm, thanks." He was blushing a lot and I soon found the reason as we both looked down at out still-connected hands. Immediately letting go of his hand, I was so flustered I almost fall back _again_. Apologies kept spewing from my mouth, epically failing to explain myself.

"It's alright." He said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. A pink tint still spread across those marvelous checks. Having to stop myself before I started staring at him again, I let out a small, awkward chuckle to try and move on from the discomfort that was floating around in the air. Well, in perspective, it was just a bit amusing.

"What's funny?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Just the situation I guess." I gave him a genuine smile as I tried to reassure him. He still seemed a bit confused, so deciding that an explanation would help, I continued.

"Just the fact that, despite being a grown man, I got scared and fall to the floor just after hearing your voice." A blush rose to my checks from the embarrassment. He looked at me skeptically but decided to shine me a small smile.

"I suppose that is just a bit funny. Is there anything I can help you with?" That oh so beautiful man offered up another smile.

"Oh not really, I was just kind of looking around. The furniture in here is so beautiful! Do you design it?"

"Mmm. I make it too." The Swede offered.

"Really? That's so cool!" I probably looked like an overenthusiastic fan girl at this point…. Well, might as well try and introduce myself.

"I'm Tino by the way. Tino Väinämöinen. A bit of a mouthful, I know. It's Finnish, no further explanation needed." A small giggle escaped my mouth at the thought of non-Fin's trying to pronounce my name

"Berwald Oxenstierna." Berwald gave a small nod and continued, "Did you say you were Finnish? Are you from Finland?"

Excitedly nodding my head, I responded with a beam on my face. "I'm from Helsinki! My mother kind of sent me here so I could practice my Swedish. Even though I was already fluent before… I think she just wanted me out of her hair." Another chuckle came from my lips before adding, "Something about exploring the world, experiencing new things, meeting new people, and maybe even falling in love. You know how mothers can be." A slight blush appeared on both our checks at the mention of romance.

"Your Swedish is already pretty good." Berwald said, probably wanting to move away from the awkward topic.

"You think so? Thanks." My face growing an even deeper red by the second.

"Your Swedish is a lot better than my English. Every time tourists come in here, they all seem to have a difficult time understanding me." A small from showed up on his face.

"It can't be that bad." I replied.

"Y' w'nna b't?" Retorted the Swede, but found myself looking at him curiously.

"Well others might have a bit of trouble, but I can understand you just perfectly." Beaming up at him, I tried to reassure him that it really wasn't all that bad. It was actually kind of _cute_…

"Plus if they are American tourists, then I can see why they wouldn't understand you. They are pretty harsh and refuse to even try to understand anyone with a thick accent. They can be a bit rude sometimes. Back in Finland, my mother owns a bakery, and occasionally we get American Tourists. My mother's English isn't very good, her accent is also rather thick, and one time these groups of idiots came in and were being complete jerks! So I pretended to not know English and kept spewing insults at them in Finnish with a polite voice. The whole place was roaring with laughter! They just looked around really confused, so they ended up leaving! It was hilarious!" I let out a rather boisterous chuckle!

"Sounds a bit upsetting, I'd be mad if someone was picking at my mother too." He looked at me doubtfully as if he couldn't imagine me hurting a fly.

"I know! But back to you Berwald, your accent is not even that bad! I just think people's ears are full of cotton!" Berwald was probably thinking that I had a lot of energy to spare as I talked with such enthusiasm.

"I suppose. But even so, it'd be a lot easier if I had some help running the place. I'd need someone who's English is pretty good." He glanced over at me and, not being able to stop myself, couldn't help but blush. He did just look at me right?

"I-I could help out if you needed. I've kind of been looking around for something to do. I already have a job, so you don't need to pay me or anything. Your companionship is compensation enough!" A shy smile escaped my lips as the rouge on my face got slightly darker.

"You sure?" Berwald asked, the puzzled look he had on his face wad adorable!

Again nodding my head furiously, replied, "Even in this short time that we've talked, I've really enjoyed your company, Berwald." If it was even possible, my face turned an even darker shade of red before I opened my mouth to spew out more stupid things.

"To be honest, I think you're the only person I've really talked to here. Especially since I don't think talking to the butcher about the price of meat counts as a conversation…." A small jolt of laughter from both our mouths was released.

"Thanks, I like your company too." A blush was also apparent on his checks, and, did he just sneak a peek at me?

"If there's anything else you need help with, you can always just ask me and I'll be happy to help." Berwald turned an even deeper color of crimson as he openly offered his service to me. Now that I think about it, there was one that one thing…

"Anything?" I looked up at the Swede for conformation, who gave me a nod of his head. Beginning to fidget with my hands, nerves welled up inside my chest. Oh what the hell, since he was kind enough to offer, might as well and at least ask for his help!

"Well, you see, I've kind of been living in a hotel room since I've been here. Would you mind accompanying me to go house hunting?" He didn't give me a response, but did just the opposite and pursed his lips together while giving me a violent nod of his head. Maybe it was just the chill from the winter air, but his checks seemed to turn the brightest color of crimson as I took his hands in mine and looked up into his eyes exclaiming,

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!" To show how happiness growing in my chest, I grinned the widest my face would allow. I really did need to get out of that affordable hotel room; really I did, no, _really_…


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly, I'd like to thank people for all the reading, reviews, and alerts! I learned that I can stalk my hits on here and learned that I had quite a few readers from Finland. So might I just say that if there are any Finnish people reading this chapter, that Runeberg Cakes are delicious! But there were readers from all over the world and I'd like to say THANK YOU!

This is where I'm going to SHAMELESSLY promote things! :^D

First off is my dear friend LePetitPappillion. Her writing is beautiful! BEAUTIFUL I SAY! So go scooch on her profile and read something of her's and leave nice reviews! Might I recommend Painting?

Next is my British friend that goes by Fruk27. !The way she writes is just so comforting~ I read her Gakuen Hetalia (and the sequal~) and fall in love with it! She is also currently writing quite an amusing TurkeyXGreece at the moment. :)

Lastly, but certainly NOT the least is a story that I found yesterday. Upon finding this story, I instantly grew so addicted to it, that I not only read 8 chapters in total, but also left a review for each chapter! Although this is her first Hetalia fic, I'd say she has done QUITE the job with it! So head on over to Kuro-Riya's page! :D

Okay before I go, I want to say sorry for how long it has taken me to update this~ I'm moving at the moment and have other things that are also important. Last night after I finished editing it for the last time I decided that instead of keeping you guys waiting I would just upload it without having my Beta read it before, so sorry for horrible grammar and weird writing.

(Last winner for random insert was 1MsAwesome1) (I'll probably be picking at random from now on~)

* * *

><p>I excitedly skipped all the way back to my apartment. You might ask as to why I was so happy, and I could give you two, perfectly-good reasons. One, I was finally going to look for a real place to stay that hopefully had a kitchen that included more than a mini fridge and an ancient microwave. Two, which was certainly my personal favourite, was that I had a date with a certain, dreamy, Swedish man. Okay, so maybe it wasn't <em>exactly <em>a date, but I was just creepy enough for it to bring a smile to my face. Standing before my door, I unlocked it and quickly closed it, twirling around in the entrance, all the while squealing. It came to my attention of how stupid I most likely looked, but really, like it mattered! Throwing my keys on the nearest table, my happy ass waltzed itself into the bathroom and stripped. Turning on the hot water, and stepping into the steam, I finally settled down. After thoroughly scrubbing myself and drying off, I turned to my bed and hopped under the covers, intertwining myself in them like a burrito. Tomorrow was going to be a good day, just thinking about it made me smile. Falling asleep quickly, my dreams consisted of dreadfully cheerful thoughts.

I awoke the next morning feeling quite refreshed, well, as refreshed as you can get from sleeping on a stale mattress. Quickly getting dressed and practically knocking down the front door, I pretty much ran towards Berwald's little furniture store.

When reaching his store, I couldn't help but smile at how quaint the place was. My attention soon turned toward the Swede behind the counter who was focused on some sort of paper work. Deciding that it wasn't a good idea to be standing outside wearing a creepy smile on my face while starring into a window, I moved my little rump inside. The bell rang as the door opened, Berwald looked up at me with a comforting smile on his face, and my heart couldn't help but melt a little.

"Good morning Tino."

A smile caressed my face as I replied, "Good morning Berwald, how are you?"

"Better now that I have some company." He blushed a little at his own words and my _god_, my heart was fluttering so rapidly I thought that it would burst out of my chest.

"Th-thanks, I feel the same." Boy did that sound like a confession…

"Anyways," I mustered before he could reply, "anything you need help with?"

He scratched his head looking around before turning his gaze down to the papers he was previously working on. "I could teach you now to file some paper work to pass the time if you want? I know you're supposed to help the customers, but it's not tourist season, so I doubt we'll get anyone who needs to be spoken to in English."

This is when an idea struck in my head and a light bulb popped up. "Berwald, do you know Finnish by any chance?"

He gave a puzzled look before blushing and saying hesitantly, "I learned it in high school, but haven't spoken it in a couple years, it's probably really rusty."

"Well, if you want, we can practice it when business is slow or when we're filling out paper work?" Blushing at the offer, my gaze turned directly towards his eyes.

Berwald's blush seemed to deepen as he slowly nodded his head before simply replying in Finnish, "I'd like that." _God!_ That man's accent just wanted me to lunge at him from across the desk… But I knew better and restrained myself from doing anything impulsive. I quickly composed myself before answering him back.

"Seems to me that you're not all that rusty." A smile caressed my face as I replied back at him only to watch him fluster more, as an insect caught in a spider's web. Well he was my prey, a rather _juicy_ piece of prey… Wait a minute, focus! After quickly composing myself, I began to babble away in my native tongue.

Four hours had passed as we sat there talking. The time seemed to fly and I'm sure we could have spent many more hours talking, well I could easily have, but we were interrupted by growls from either of our stomachs. I frowned remembering that my excitement was so distracting this morning that packing lunch had completely been forgotten about. Berwald turned towards me with a look of concern.

"Something wrong?" His brow furrowed together in a cute kind of way. I had to tell him about my predicament, but more or less leave out the embarrassing parts about thinking of my 'date' with him so much, that my dumbass self forgot to pack lunch.

"Well, it seems that I was in such a hurry this morning, silly old me has forgotten to pack lunch this morning."

"If you don't mind, we can share mine?" He asked me innocently. And who was I to refuse such a kind offer from such a handsome man?

Sure it was a bit awkward at first as we clinked forks and both apologized for going for the same meatball. Somehow this reminded me of some Disney movie. Where two dogs were eating spaghetti and then they get the same noodle and OH GOD! I could feel the blush on my face as Berwald looked at me with a frown on his face.

"Everything okay?" He furrowed his brows.

"Y-yeah, just thinking that you're pretty good at cooking for a man. Your girlfriend must be lucky." Could anything more stupid escape my mouth? I mean, really, come on! But then again, this could answer my question of him being on the market or not…

"Thank you, but I don't have a girlfriend…" I followed his hands as he began to neatly clear up the Tupperware container. It seemed to me that he had an embarrassed look on his face, making a pang of guilt strain my heart even if I was just a _bit_ happy to know he was open-game.

"Well then I'm lucky for getting to eat such well prepared food." I tried to comfort him with a smile and compliment which only seemed to make him blush more.

"I learned it from my mother." Was it possible for him to get any more adorable?

"That's how I learned to cook!" This seemed to brighten up the mood considerably, and soon we began to pour into the conversation, mostly me jabbering away until I asked him questions, but I didn't think he minded all too much. Berwald seemed more like the listening type, all stoic and stuff. Kinda sexy if you ask me. So we sat there for a couple more hours until we noticed that it was three o' clock, the time that he had promised to take me looking around.

"Looks like it's already three." Berwald glanced up at the clock before standing up and stretching a bit, I soon after following suit

We had already looked at several apartments but I didn't really like being surrounded by cement. So Berwald had decided to show me cute little houses that were affordable, not to mention he said they were in his neighborhood.

We walked up to this cute looking cabin that, although being a bit old, looked sturdy and cozy. The yard looked a bit mistreated, but that was an easy fix with a little work. We slowly opened the gate and, it being an open house, easily passed through the front door. It's not like there was much to look at outside since the yard just had a lot of dead grass in it.

The first thing I noticed when walking in was the adorable fireplace in the center of the room. I could already imagine myself propped up next to it in the winter time, all toasty and comfy on my big, lumpy couch. Maybe I could even have Berwald over for a cup of hot cocoa? Maybe even snuggle a little on the couch… I shook the thought out of my head and moved towards the kitchen and dining room before moving up the stairs. Berwald hadn't really said anything, so I took it upon myself to look around very closely. There were two bedrooms and a giant bathroom. After exploring the guest bedroom I quickly scooted myself into the Master bedroom. I just turned slowly around taking in the amount of space that the room offered. Oh the possibilities! That was when Berwald looked towards me.

"So what do you think?" He even tried to smile a bit. Oh I just wanted to eat him up! In more ways than one… Oh my! What would my mother think! Scratch that, she'd just be happy that I was finally taking an interest in someone. Such a strange woman!

"Well, this place looks nice!" I excitedly said to him before seeing something move from the corner of my eye.

"Wait! What's that moving thing in the corner?" I was absolutely horrified thinking that some monster could suddenly pop out and eat me! Okay, that was a bit far-fetched, but hey, you never know! So taking just a little bit advantage of the situation, I clutched onto Berwald's heavenly torso with all my might. To my _pleasant_ surprise, he protectively put an arm around me before glaring at the corner. If only looks could kill! Though Berwald's hard gaze just might actually do that. I pouted just a bit as he pushed me behind him as he cautiously approached the corner of the room. Looking more closely, it seemed that whatever it was, had gotten itself stuck under a jacket and was desperately trying to get out from under the garment. Berwald slowly crouched next to it and carefully lifted the material off the thing. A bark was heard as a flash of white pounced onto Berwald, making him fall back but still managing to skillfully catch the puff-ball with his hands. Wait a minute, did I hear a bark? Taking a closer look, I saw that the scary monster that was about to eat me, was in fact a small, white dog. I squealed with enthusiasm as I rushed over to the adorable thing that had been eagerly licking Berwald's face. A jolt of jealously flowed through me before I realized that I was, in fact, getting jealous of a dog.

"How cute!" I shrieked like a five-year old girl who had just spotted the puppies at the pet store…

The dog then noticed my presence and about knocked me over as she jumped into my lap. I think she was a she? I lifted her quickly and seeing as there was no junk in the trunk, she was _definitely_ a she and not a he. I happily began petting the dog with all the brightness of a child on Christmas morning. Berwald had gotten up and held out a hand to help me stand also.

"Doesn't look like she has a collar on her, I think she's a stray." This made me frown as I began to think of her as a hobo. Those awful cold nights trying to warm up against a hobo fire! The poor dear!

Berwald plucked her from my arms and held her up so he was looking straight into her eyes.. "So what are we going to do with her?"

I bit my lip before frowning to say, "My hotel doesn't allow dogs." I reached my hand up to lovingly stroke the dogs white fur. My heart had already attached itself to this little ball of fluff. Berwald looked at the depression that had suddenly overtaken me and frowned a little. He gave a sigh before looking at me and saying, "Well I suppose we can take her to my house?"


	3. Chapter 3

I could tell you all my excuses for this being so late but I think I should just get on with it. So here it is.

This chapters insert is from, TedTheTalkingPotato.

I do have a question though. What is your favourite pairing for Estonia? I'm reading a Estonia/World currently and that is just HILARIOUS! But on a serious note I kinda like Estonia/Iceland. It's crack I know but I have my reasons, I'd babble on about it but it would take effort, sooo enjoy the story?

(Also my college starts in a week! EEK! Wish me luck? .)

* * *

><p>Speechless. All I could do was stare at Berwald with my mouth wide open. Well, on the bright side, at least I wasn't drooling. That would be just too embarrassing! So, you may be asking as to why I'm gawking at the Adonis in front of me. And there is one simple reason, the last words that came out of his oh so beautiful mouth, were pretty much an open invitation to his house. Okay, so now I KNOW what you are thinking, and I am NOT a stalker! Okay, well maybe just a little, but hey, he was the one who was practically handing himself over on a silver platter… Not that I mind his innocence or anything~ So back to my predicament, if I didn't say something soon he should be questioning my mentality in 3, 2, 1…<p>

"You okay? You've kinda just been starring into space for about a minute now." He had an honest look of concern on his face; this seemed to be his signature look around me lately. Well other than that _marvelous_ blush~

I shook my head, "I'm fine, just thought I saw a really big bird fly past the window." That has to be the lamest excuse ever…

"Oh, okay. So I suppose we should get her to the house, yeah?" He awaited my answer, which I was quite eager to oblige.

"Probably, poor thing looks like she hasn't eaten much. Since you're driving I should probably contain the little, hyper girl." After placing the dog in my arms, Berwald motioned me to follow, which of course I was happy to do. I mean he has such a nice ass. Yum!

"Mmm what a sexy Swede." _Fuck!_ I did not just say that out loud. If he heard that, he should be turning around right about, now.

"Y-you say something?" He looked at me with a beat-red face. So he did hear it… Well considering he hasn't punched my face for being a possible-homo, I'd say he was playing cool. Either that, or he likes it. No, what am I thinking. Wait, I still need an excuse! That's when I noticed that there was still a ball of fluff in my arms. Of course!

"I-I said sulky suede?" I asked more as a question than a statement before continuing, "Because her fur is so soft." Not bad, not bad at all.

"O-Oh, thought you said something else." He whisked back around and headed for his car. Oh yeah, did I mention he drives a Smart-Car? Pretty sexy right? No? Well I think it's cool, but what's even more interesting, is how that enormous man actually fits in such a small car!

I quickly followed after him down the stairs and out the door to the front yard. At first I wondered as to why he wasn't going to the driver's side. But when I noticed he was holding open the door, I couldn't help but smile. So he's a gentleman I see, quite striking. What a catch! Could this man get any better?

"Thanks!" I smiled before situating myself into the car. He waited till I was settled before closing the door and hoping on over to his side. After we both buckled up, I made to make sure the fluff ball wouldn't escape my arms.

"So how far is your house?" I was being both inquisitive and a creeper.

"Not that far, just a few streets down. It shouldn't take but seven minutes to get there." He assured me before backing out and driving off down the street. If I had been allowed to focus more, I would probably be bouncing in my seat, but seeing as the fluff in my arms was already doing so, I decided that I should contain myself.

We passed numerous amounts of houses along the way, varying in styles. This is when I noticed Berwald slow down and pull into the driveway of what had to be the most adorable, quaint, little cabin in the Universe! It had the works! The yard had dead grass and flowers, which would bloom when winter was over, the house itself was well, of course wood, but it also had a stone chimney, not to mention the front porch! All it was missing was a flower box under the kitchen window, and you had yourself the perfect little house! Being too busy gaping at the site before me, I didn't notice that Berwald had come over to my side until the door was opened.

"Tino?"

"Huh? What?" Was my dumbfounded response.

"We're at the house." He gestured a bit to the scene behind him that could belong to a painting.

"Oh, right, well I supposed we should get Fluff-Ball inside the house?" Creative name right?

"Fluff-Ball?" He now gave me a skeptical look as he actually thought I was going to name her that!

"Only temporary until we give her something more permanent and cool-sounding!" Not to mention badass!

I stepped out of the car and let the little dear hop out of my arms onto the ground to stretch a bit. She chased her tail for a few spins than sat down looking at the both of us expecting something. Berwald just shrugged a bit before he started off to the house, with me of course not falling too far behind!

He unlocked the door and ushered me inside, 'Fluff-Ball' tailing the both of us.

I think I spaced just a bit too much because Berwald had gone past waving his hands in front of me. He now had his hands on either side of my shoulders and bent down a little to look at my face saying my name. This view wasn't so bad~ Oh god, Berwald he-he's so close. I couldn't help but blush and stumble over my words when that angelic visage was right in front of me!

"Y-yeah, sorry, this, just, umm I guess I spaced out at how amazing the room looks." And boy was that an understatement! Cozy fireplace off to the left that was handsomely engulfed by a sunken floor with comfy looking couches neatly placed around a coffee table. You could see the kitchen just behind that and you could tell that they were custom cabinets that he had probably made himself. Did I mention we were standing in a foyer that had a gorgeous armor up against the right wall that held coats, scarves, and some shoes? I didn't? Well I just did. God I could marry this man over his house. Don't give me that look! It's not like I wouldn't repay him with some goods. I would cook for him. In a filly apron. _Naked_. Okay, just a little overboard there… Anyways, needless to say, it was a beautiful house. I'm sure Berwald just muttered something but I didn't quite hear him.

"What did you say Berwald?"

"Thanks, it's not really much…" He was blushing at _my_ compliment! Now if only I could see it from underneath him~ My, my have I become such a lewd person, you'd think I was French or something!

"Well I think it's cozy. So what shall we do about 'Fluff-Ball' here?"

He took a moment to think before responding, "We should give her a bath then feed her."

"Sounds like a plan." I dashed a brilliant smile as I headed up the stairs before pausing. "Umm where is the bathroom?"

He gave an amused smirk before replying, "Good question?"

I gave a pout before continuing up the rest of the stairs and taking it upon myself to find the bathroom. Berwald followed closely behind with a bemused look on his face. I walked down the hall looking through each open door, I was lucky enough to get a peep of what I assumed was his bedroom as it was the largest and had a _gigantic_ bed! Oh how it would be nice to snuggle on that thing~

A silent cheer was made as I discovered the last door on the right to be the bathroom. I turned to look at Berwald to give a triumphant smile.

"Congratulations you found the bathroom. What is your plan now Captain?"

"Wash the dog of course! I'm guessing you don't have any dog shampoo? Or a dog brush…" I felt my face going a bit flat at the realization of our lack of supplies.

"Sorry I don't but we can use whatever I have and I can probably find a brush somewhere." At this I couldn't help but wonder if he brushed those beautiful short locks of his. It was just about the right length to where he could get away with running a hand through it in the morning and it look fine.

"Sounds good." I smiled then returned my gaze back to the bathroom which probably had to hold the world's largest bathtub. Oh! Just thinking of the amazing hot baths in the winter sent shivers down my spine. It also was big enough to fit two people in it, specifically a tall Swede and an average sized Fin. What? You think I was about to call myself short? Never!

I played around with the taps until I found a suitable temperature for 'Fluff-Ball.' I didn't want it cold or overly hot; even though it was winter I didn't want to scorch the poor pup. I slowly lowered her into the filling bath and she didn't seem to squirm all that much. I looked around and found a small bottle of shampoo under the sink cabinet. I opened it and naturally smelled it before anything. It smelled like men. No, more specifically it smelled like Berwald. Like wood chips and mint. I do believe I haven't had the pleasure of describing the way he smelled. I guess, if you had to put words to it, he smelled like Heaven. A Heaven with the population of one sexy Swedish man who smelled like a refreshing, hidden waterfall in a forest. Don't get jealous just because you don't get to smell him! The poor, or should I say _lucky_, girl had to put up with smelling like Berwald for a couple of days. I squeezed some into my hands and began to lather. And dear god help me if I couldn't help but moan a little from the intoxicating scent that was being released from the shampoo. A cough erupted from me and I turned around with a guilty blush on my checks.

"B-berwald, hi?" Dumbass. Yup that's me.

"Found a brush." He had a hint of a blush on his checks but also a little smirk. Shit! Exactly how long had he been standing there?

"Like the shampoo?" I could have sworn that his smile just got a little deeper. No point in trying to cover it up.

"It smells nice, what of it?" Hey I could be tough!

He chuckled a bit before setting the brush on the counter and saying, "Oh nothing." I can't believe he laughed at me! I gave a 'humph' sound before I began to gently rub the shampoo into 'Fluff-Ball's' fur. Soon I had her all lathered up and began to rinse her off. I drained the bath water and gave her a final rinse with clean water. She shook a little, covering me and Berwald in little droplets of water. Fun right? Berwald handed me a towel and I hoisted her up to my chest and began to massage the towel at her damp fur.

"I think she's happy." I looked up at Berwald questioningly.

"How so?"

"Wouldn't you be happy if you were just given a bath after weeks of not having one?" I thought about something smart to say and could only muster up,

"Well if someone washed my hair and threw in a massage, I'd be content."

"I suppose that would be nice, you offering?" At this I couldn't help but giggle a little and Berwald covered his mouth a bit with his hand.

I was about to thank whatever god was up there for this adorable moment with Berwald when the power suddenly decided to go out.

_Fuck_. I'm sure we thought the profanity at the exact same moment because the look on our faces dropped like a pancake to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

College is pretty hectic. But I really wanted to get this out before Mid-Terms, which are in two weeks. So don't expect another update for about a month.

I hope it is to your liking and that you enjoy it. It is the longest so far I believe.

P.S. Life Update = I've officially gone mad as I'm not only trying to learn 500 kanji this year while trying to learn Russian, but I'm also about to start Turkish classes. Three languages is going to be interesting. My English shall suffer!

Enjoy? o.o

* * *

><p>For a couple seconds we just kind of stood there looking at each other in the dim light wondering what to do. Then I saw Berwald's face blanch a bit, this worried me <em>just<em> a tad. Not just because he looked like an axe murdered, but also because that it could certainly NOT mean anything good.

"Berwald? You okay?" I stepped towards him and patted his arm while balancing 'Fluff-Ball' in the other.

He looked towards the door before turning back to me. "There are only two reasons why the power ever goes out. Either a squirrel got into the Transformer or there's a Blizzard outside." Upon hearing this, my heart-rate might have sped up just a little. Sure a blizzard wasn't THAT big of a deal. Berwald being from Sweden and I from Finland, we were used to snow. Heck maybe even experienced a few snow-Ins, but it would be an inconvenience for the weather to decide to be bi-polar all of a sudden.

"But we were just outside and it looked just fine to me." Don't get me wrong, squirrels are cute and all, but I wasn't exactly rooting for Team Squirrel right now.

"Only one way to find out." The next thing I knew, Berwald had turned on his heels and was quickly walking down the stairs. Once I had snapped out of my daze, my steps went right after his with 'Fluff-Ball' in tow.

Firstly walking to the door but pausing after deciding that it would be bad to open the door and have a whirlwind of snow be hurled at our faces, we chose to look out the window instead.

It felt like a horror movie when Berwald slowly pulled back the curtain, usually what the hot-idiot did right before they got slashed. But in our case, the drapes did not expose an assailant, but instead revealed white flakes flowing violently around in swirls. Though you all might be happy to hear no squirrels were harmed, the look on our faces showed a tad bit of disappointment that it wasn't. Call me cruel, but neither of us could utter a single word as we mindlessly looked at each other. You're probably wondering as to why I'm not happy. I mean, considering the opportunity, it is pretty nice _if_ I had been prepared. Sure I had picked out an extra cute outfit to wear today, but I was wearing my Christmas boxers that had reindeer dancing all along them. Stop right there! It's not what you're thinking! Like I'd go THAT far in so little time! But as fate would have it, I slept in only my boxers. Even In the winter when it was far below zero, I slept with a mountain of blankets, so getting cold never really happened. Plus the fact that I was a Fin, I was practically built for the cold.

"Looks like you're not going home." Opportunity spotted! I mean, how better else to brighten up the mood with just a little acting?

"Oh Berwald! Trying to keep me prisoner?" I was feeling playful, so I threw in a pout and feigned a despairing-princess, err I mean prince, look. He smirked, which made him look rather sexy, before puffing out his chest.

"You'll never escape fair maiden!" Fair maiden? I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or what? On one hand, it could mean he thinks I'm attractive, on the other, he might be questioning my masculinity…

"How cruel! I'm a man you know!" Well I am!

"Would you prefer stunning prince?" Better. I mean, who wouldn't want to be called stunning by a stud of a Swede?

"It's appeasing enough. To what shall I call my captor?" This should be interesting!

"Hmmm. How about Berwald the Daring?" He wishes! Nick-Naming powers away!

"No, sounds too heroic for a villain. I like Berwald the Blood-Thirsty Bear!" Not to brag or anything, but I'm pretty badass with coming up with nick-names.

"Blood-Thirsty Bear?" He looked skeptical, if not a little worried at the name. Which I can't understand, because it's a pretty awesome title if I do say so myself!

"Because you're hungry for my flesh?..." I get the feeling I just said something with a very lewd undertone. He coughed a bit before speaking awkwardly.

"Well how about to detain my hunger, I cook something up while you brush 'Fluff-Ball'?" Escape plan, I don't blame him, both our faces were blushing madly and it would be nice to get rid of it.

"Sounds wonderful Ber-Bear!" Though flustered, I flashed him an innocent smile. Even if I knew _exactly_ what I was doing, giving him a pet-name.

"Ber-Bear?" It had a hint of fierceness right? I mean it had the word bear in it! From the rouge on his checks, I could not tell if he liked it or was embarrassed.

I nodded quickly before countering, "It sounds less violent," pausing slightly before boldly adding, "and cuter," before I fled up the stairs with 'Fluff-Ball' in my arms, embarrassment all over my face. Was I _that_ much of an idiot to associate cute and Berwald in the same sentence? I hope he didn't think too much of it. Boy, would that be awkward.

I stepped into the bathroom and stood there for a while taking deep breaths. After having calmed down and gotten rid of that horrid red tint, I decided that it was time to get a-brushing. Looking to the counter and finding the brush exactly where Berwald had left it, I happily picked it up and sat down on the floor with 'Fluff-Ball' in my lap. I began to softly stroke the brush against her fur.

It was too quiet so I, being the rambunctious little Finn I am, started to hum a tune. Thinking back on it, I wonder why Berwald was blushing so much at the nickname. Maybe he didn't like pet names? Or bears? I don't think they're so bad, all furry and strong. Wait a minute… Unless he thought I meant THAT kind of bear. I guess looking from a bottom's point of view, Berwald COULD classify as a bear. With all his muscles and that stoic look on his face and his big hands and… I should stop before getting ahead of myself. Moving along!

I needed a second opinion, so I looked down at the only other life form in the room. "You know what girl?" She just looked at me a little confused. It was quite adorable!

"I rather much liked Berwald's new nickname. What do you think?" After receiving an approving yip, I patted her head. Having the power out and being stuck in a blizzard wasn't so bad after all. I'm in a quaint cottage with a stud of a Swede, 'Fluff-Ball' was all brushed, and not to mention Ber-Bear was standing at the door~ WAIT! Ber-Bear was standing at the door…

"How long have you been standing there?" Without even looking, I could just tell that he was smirking! Damn him!

"Long enough." Bravely, because I am obviously manly, I looked up at him and made the cutest look I could muster up.

"Is that so Ber-_Bear_?" EXTRA emphasis on the 'bear' part. Not to mention that my voice came out a bit more sexual than intended... But at least I got the reaction I wanted! His eyes widened a bit and coughed awkwardly. He turned to hide his blush from me, before saying, "Food's ready."

I allowed 'Fluff-Ball' to walk on her own now that she was all washed up. I got up, dusting myself off a bit, before following Berwald down the stairs. Before I even finished stepping down the first floor, I could smell something delicious. Turning the corner, I spotted them almost immediately.

Swedish Meatballs.

Need I say more ladies? If I were you, I would be really jealous right now. I mean, he's got a cute house, he's an ADONIS, and can cook. Not to mention that I get to gaze in all his wonder all night. Maybe snuggle up to him in front of the fire place because the power was out. Hang on, the power was out. The thought hit me like a bag of bricks, how'd he manage to make dinner? Was he perhaps really a god sent down from the heavens as a present for my generous lifestyle? But before I could continue thinking outrageous things, Berwald began to talk, so of course, my attention immediately focused on his every word.

"I had to make then on the fire place, so I hope they came out alright." Well, so much for my magical theory… It was fun while it lasted.

"Oh nonsense! I'm sure they are just fine! They smell delicious! I'm not just trying to be polite either, the aroma really is making my stomach growl." He blushed a bit at my forwardness, so cute!

"Well, how about you go sit in front of the fire while I serve us? There are some blankets on the couch if you are a bit chilly." Bingo! Being an evil mastermind, a plan started to formulate inside my head. But I didn't want to be a bad guest, so of course I offered my assistance.

"You sure you don't want any help?" I was clumsy, but not like, I'll-burn-the-kitchen-down clumsy!

He shook his head and simply stated, "No you're the guest. Go, go sit and rest."

What was a boy to do? So I shrugged, cutely adding, "Okay Ber-Bear," before skipping off to the couch.

After nestling into the cushion and pulling one of the blankets over my lap, I gazed into the beautiful site of the roaring fire. Aside from the power being out, it was actually quite a nice night. If it weren't for that fact that I was hungry, I might have just been able to drift off right then and there. But alas, the monster growled at me for not giving into the demands of feeding it constantly. Well here was Berwald with the food. Wait, how'd he get there so fast?

"Ah!" Jumping a little in surprise I flinched away from the figure before realizing that it was Berwald.

"Oh it's you Berwald; you scared me there for a minute! I didn't realize you had the stealth of a ninja." Not as badass as my finja skills though! Kidding!

"Well how else could I capture the prince? I couldn't exactly be clumsy while sneaking through the castle now could I?" The smirk on his face said it all.

"Funny. I bet you just think you're hilarious!"

"Matter of fact, I do." He chuckled a bit before handing me a bowl of steaming, hot balls. Yes balls, MEATballs you perverts! I knew you were thinking something else! Though I must admit that, so was I~

"Ber-Bear these look so good! I can't wait to taste them!" My stomach spoke for itself and made an embarrassing sound of hunger. He just raised a brow before settling down next to me.

"Well looks like the prince must be fed." I watched as he skewered one on his fork and, instead of bringing it to his mouth, brought it to mine.

"Say, 'ahhhh,' Prince Charming." The moment I opened my mouth to say a rebuttal, he placed the meatball right into my mouth, forcing me to be complacent and chew the damn thing before speaking up again. But upon chewing it, all my anger melted away with the delicious taste of said damn thing. Is this what an orgasm-in-your-mouth tastes like? This had to be one of the most delicious things I have ever eaten in my entire life! Sorry mom, this is as good as, if not better, than some of your cooking. Let me put it this way, if I was about to marry him over his gorgeous cabin, I would jump on him at the altar and never let him go because of his cooking. That folks is how delicious this meatball was.

I was so lost in Food Land that Berwald had to cough rather loudly to make me remember his presence. I got a bit of a shock when I turned to look at him and he had, by far, the deepest blush I've ever saw on a person.

"Something wrong Ber-Bear?" Did I do something really weird just now without knowing it?

He shook his head a bit. "Nothing." He failed to hide his blush as he tried to focus on his bowl. Like he was getting off that easily!

"Come on! Tell me! Or else!" Pushing myself a bit forward, I was mere inches from his face, starring straight into his eyes with quite a brave look if I must say! It must have been because his face was deterred a bit and he moved his head to the side. But he attempted a smirk and chanced a glance at me. "Or else what?"

I needed something good, that would shock even the most stoic of people, which Berwald happened to be. So I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face so close to mine that our noses were practically touching.

"If you don't tell me I'll rape you!" Wait, what? Did I really just say that?...

This seemed to break the awkwardness because he just raised a brow before going into a chuckling fit. I couldn't understand what he was trying to say because of all the laughing he was doing.

"What's so funny?" I was embarrassed just ever so slightly, so of course I had some red pigment on my checks as well. But Berwald seemed to calm down enough to explain himself.

"Well first of all, I don't know if you have it in you to take me down and have your way with me. Secondly, it's ironic that you'd say something like that right after you were making some pretty, err, interesting sounds while eating _my_ meatballs." Was it just my imagination, or did he just emphasize my?

But my first thought was how cruel that masculinity was really questioned! I mean, we all can't be six foot-tall studs from Sweden! But secondly, please pray to the heavens that I was not moaning while eating! It was certainly not my first time doing that, but I really hoped it would be my last.

"How lewd Ber-Bear!" I shoved him a bit before sitting back down with a huff and eating my own meatballs. No fair, this gives him the upper hand in being able to tease me. Thinking, thinking. How can I turn this in my favor?

"Oh, come on, don't pout." My grimace was apparently, quite apparent.

"I'm not pouting, I'm frowning." I kind of feel like a child right now. As if I expect an apology.

"Hardly a difference. Now come on, how can I make it up to you?" Well, since I'm already acting like a child, might as well take this opportunity and demand something. Perhaps this can be the scapegoat I was looking for!

"Sleep with me."


End file.
